Pero no lo hiciste
by Ib Tears
Summary: Fanfic escrito por la autora Lia Kisaragi, publicado en la misma categoría por el nombre de "But you didn't", traducido por mí del inglés al español. Basado en el poema "But you didn't".


**¿Qué tal gente? —Estornuda a causa de las telarañas de su cuenta—. ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Aquí les traigo una historia escrita y publicada en por la usuaria Lia Kisaragi basado en el poema But you didn't, los invito a pasarse por su historia y dejarle un Review si alguno sabe inglés, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Atención: Este fic no me pertenece, fue escrito por, antes mencionada, Lia Kisaragi. Los personajes no son míos ni de ella, ellos pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas el día en que accidentalmente deje caer tu cuaderno en la fuente?"_

—¡A-Ah...! —Ayano exclamó al ver el cuaderno dentro de la fuente, todo mojado. Rápidamente lo tomó examinándolo exhaustivamente.

—Perdón... —Shintaro se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca—. No era mi intención... —evadió la mirada de la chica avergonzado.

_"Pensé que me gritarías,"_

—Eh, je~ —Ayano rió nerviosamente—. ¡Está bien, Shintaro-kun! —con sus manos hizo gestos indicando que no importaba—, lo bueno fue que no había anotado mucho ahí... —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

—¿No estás demente...? —preguntó Shintaro sin terminar de creerle a la chica.

—¿Eh? —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado—, ¿por qué lo estaría?

_"pero no lo hiciste."_

—P-por nada...—respondió.

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas ese día en que accidentalmente derramé gaseosa sobre tu tarea?"_

—¡A-ah! —Shintaro exclamó—. P-perdón... —se disculpó frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ayano miró sorprendida y Shintaro sintió un nudo en el estómago por la culpa.

_"Pensé que me odiarías,"_

Ayano le dio una sonrisa.

—¡Está bien! —le aseguró—, ¡de verdad! —sonrió, siempre optimista—. ¡De todas formas, lo tengo en mi cuaderno también~!

_"pero no lo hiciste."_

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas ese día en el que me fui a casa y me seguiste cuando empezó a llover incluso cuando te dije que no lo haría?"_

Shintaro observó culpablemente a su alrededor, sabiendo que esa chica lo seguiría de cualquier manera, él debió haberse quedado en la escuela. Ellos no se habrían mojado en la lluvia si lo hubiera hecho.

_"Pensé que me dirías 'te lo dije',"_

Sintió como alguien le daba un pequeño golpe y vio a Ayano que le sonreía radiantemente.

—¡No te pongas de mal humor, Shintaro-kun! —ella rió—. ¡Eso fue inesperado! ¡Je~!

_"pero no lo hiciste."_

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas ese día cuando olvidé decirte que había tarea y te regañaron?"_

—¡Señorita Tateyama!, ¡por favor, explíquese! —el profesor la regañó frente a toda la clase, el estómago de Shintaro se retorció culpable.

—Lo lamento, estuve ausente el día de ayer y...

—¡Pudiste haberle preguntado a tus compañeros! —gritó el maestro señalando el asiento de Ayano—. ¡Siéntate y te dejaré esta vez!

Ayano caminó hasta su puesto riendo nerviosamente a sus compañeros de clase quienes murmuraban 'pudiste habernos preguntado'. Se sentó en su silla y sonrió con tristeza.

_"Pensé que me odiarías,"_

—Perdón... —Shintaro murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

Ella le dio una sonrisa.

_"pero no lo hiciste."_

...agitando su mano para indicar que no importaba, pronunciando 'está bien'.

* * *

_"Sí, hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste, pero tú me soportaste,"_

—¡Shintaro-kun!

_"reíste conmigo,"_

—¡Eh, je~! ¡Realmente eres inteligente, Shintaro-kun!

_"te quedaste conmigo"_

—No te dejaré, Shintaro-kun.

* * *

_"Hubo muchas cosas que quería hacer para ti"_

—Yo... le pediré perdón mañana... —Shintaro murmuró tumbándose en su cama y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

_"cuando volvieras el día siguiente,"_

—Creo que aún no está aquí... que extraño —murmuró observando en su reloj de pulsera que la campana estaba por sonar. Era increíble para Ayano el llegar tarde.

Entonces notó a sus compañeros, algunos llorando y otros trayendo flores.

—¿Hmmm...? —Vio que uno de sus compañeros traía un ramo de flores.

_"pero no lo hiciste."_

...y lo colocaba en el puesto de Ayano.


End file.
